1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to feeding devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of forming a game and pet feeder wherein the same utilizes readily available PVC pipe in construction of a game and pet feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game and pet feeders of various configurations and types have been utilized throughout the prior art. The feeders of the prior art have been of particular configuration to accommodate various animals and the like, including pets and wild game. The pet and game feeder of the instant invention is formed by the utilization of readily available, inexpensive, and easily manipulatable PVC pipe. Examples of the prior art include Wilhelm U.S. Pat. No. 249,566 providing a generally "L" shaped feeding apparatus utilizing a vertical hopper directed to a horizontal trough.
Bore U.S. Pat. No. 276,277 provides a pet feeder utilizing a generally elongate feeder of square cross-sectional configuration formed with various openings for receiving feed therewithin for its dispensing through an underlying mouth.
Dehls U.S. Pat. No. 277,704 utilizes a generally elongate parallelepiped construction provided with an underlying perch for enabling flying fowl to rest thereupon during feeding.
Schueler U.S. Pat. No. 288,013 utilizes a fluid container converted into a feeder with an underlying screen and rectangular openings to enable access by various game within the container.
Gampp U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,711 provides for a wildlife station holder wherein four sides extend upwardly from a planar bottom surface formed from a cardboard-like fluid container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved method of forming a game and pet feeder which addresses both the problems of simplicity in construction and effectiveness in deployment, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.